A Maelstrom Flashes The Gods
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Who would've thought Naruto would end up losing his chakra and becomes the fastest man alive by a bolt of lightning, but he ends up in world where Greek gods & Goddesses exists, and that he would end up dating a few of them, he maybe there for them in a flash, but would they be there for him when Zeus finds out, it all depends on Naruto Uzumaki. Up For Adoption.


**Try not to be wielded out by the title, at the moment it's the only thing I can think of for the time being, if anyone is interested in adopting this idea they can change it anyway they like.**

 **Also it's kinda surprising that this idea hasn't been thought of yet, hopefully it'll get others interested in writing this type of crossover.**

 **A Maelstrom Flashes The Gods**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **America**

 **Yellowstone Forest**

He had no idea where he was, one point he was fighting against a powerful being, managing to reseal her in another dimension, but in her last ditch effort, she threw him into a portal, hoping for his death, but luckily, or however you see it, it was a rushed portal, meaning that he'd land anywhere, which just so happens to be a forest in the middle of nowhere in a weakened condition due to fighting in a war with overcoming 3 powerful beings after each other.

"(huff, huff,) D-Damn it, that bitch is such a sore loser, sending me here, wherever here is?!"

Slowly standing up, holding his chest in slight pain, he limped towards somewhere that hopefully has people, but what he doesn't know was that he was being watched.

 **Olympus**

Zeus has always been a paranoid god, thinking that other gods were after his throne, but when he sensed something falling through his domain, he had to see what it was, maybe not by his own eyes, but since he's a god, he can use other means of watching and what he saw left him in a state of concern. (Read paranoia.)

A young blond man with tremendous power, even in a weakened state, Zeus could feel the boy's power, it felt almost like a maelstrom, so with that thought in mind, along with being worried about his title of being the king of the gods, Zeus did the one thing he could think of in his state of mind.

He got off from his throne, grabbed his master-bolt and sent a lightning bolt at the boy, " _In his weakened condition my bolt should have no problem striking him down!_ "

Never knowing what's about to happen may change the lives of gods and mortals alike.

 **Yellowstone**

Sitting back down, since he felt a little tired in his weakened state, he couldn't help but say, "Okay, I can see I'm a lot injured than I thought I was, and I can't ask Kurama since he's resting as well, maybe it's best to rest a bit."

With that in mind he started to relax, feeling his muscles relaxing as well, never noticing something heading towards, that is until things started getting brighter really quick, looking up he see's a bolt of lightning headed straight for him, "SHIT!"

Though he might have been able to spot the bolt heading for him, but due to his weakened state, he couldn't dodge it, causing him a great deal of pain.

That is until his body just vanished in the lightning flash, with the only thing left was a burnt orange sleeve.

 **Unknown Location**

Opening his eyes, he found himself even more confused, he was now in an office, but not just any office, he was in the Hokage's Office, with a certain busty blond sitting behind the desk, "B-Ba-chan, w-what's going on, last thing I remember I was in a forest injured, then I get hit by a bolt of lightning, how the heck did I get here!?"

The person behind the desk just smiled, " **I'm sorry, but I'm not Tsunade Senju, I'm a representation of her image, that way we can talk to you better without making you feel more comfortable.** "

Not truly understanding some of those words, he understood that the person in front of him wasn't really Tsunade, since she'd punch him over the head for that 'Ba-chan' remark, "If you're not Tsunade, then who are you!?"

The person just continues to smile, " **That's a little hard to explain, please, have a seat.** " She points to the chair in front of her and the desk.

Once seated, the person began trying to explain, " **Tell me something, what do you know about the Speedforce...** "

Once she said that, she began a lengthy explanation on what the Speedforce was, or at least, to some extant, " **You see, because of your chakra and that lightning bolt, it mixed together, along with us when it pierced the sky, bringing you here, into the Speedforce.** "

This surprised him, he was in an unexplained, impossible, place with no idea how this happened, before he could ask, the now known Speedforce had a slight, forlorn-ed expression, " **Unfortunately, because of how you "arrived" in the Speedforce, you can no longer use chakra, your network no longer exists, you are just like everyone else in the dimension you landed in.** "

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, because of that bolt of lightning he can never use chakra anymore, at the moment he was in a state of shock, though the Speedforce wasn't done talking, " **Your friend Kurama, unfortunately, was expelled from your being, separating you two, but because of what he is, the moment he entered the Speedforce he was "spat-out" back where you originally came from, we managed to give him a message saying that you'll be safe where you are, but because of the Sage of Six Paths the way back to your dimension has been sealed off, since he didn't want anyone else to enter the shinobi world.** "

Now he was upset, he just lost his only connection to his old home, not only that, but he lost a possible way home, all because old-man sage didn't want anybody else getting into that dimension, " _I guess it isn't so bad, at least Kurama can tell everyone that I'm alright, hell, this would be the start of a new adventure!_ "

Slowly coming out of his funk, don't get him wrong, he'd still miss his friends, but this would be an adventure of a life time, ""The first ninja to jump dimensions," that doesn't sound too bad for a new story!" Here the Speedforce and him chuckled at what he said.

The Speedforce nodded her head, " **That it wouldn't, but you won't be going "unarmed" as the saying goes.** "

Here the young man looks towards the entity, " **You'll become a speedster, someone so fast that you can travel other dimensions, with training and practise of course, we will even impart the general knowledge of the world you arrived in, along with the knowledge of their basic language, so that there aren't as much of a language-barrier, we'll even give you this,** " Pushing a ring across the desk, he picks it up and examines it.

It was nothing fancy, just a gold ring, but on the face of the ring was a circle with a bolt of lightning in the middle, "What can I do with this?"

Watching him put the ring on, the entity replied, " **All you need to do is place your speed-energy into the ring and it'll give you something to hide your identify, in case you just want to walk around like everyone else, these gifts to you is our way of apologising for your sudden arrival to not just this new world, but to the speedforce as well, along with being locked out of you home dimension, all we ask is that you use these gifts wisely, we also managed to fix a problem all speedsters have a problem with.** "

Once finished with his inspection of the ring, he looks up at the fake Tsunade, "What problem is that?"

Here, the Speedforce seemed slightly embarrassed to reply, " **Their metabolism, you see, due to the nature of a speedster, they have to an abundance of food, so much so in order to replace their energy, they need food with heavy calories, since they have to get they energy from somewhere, but like I said, we fixed this problem, you'll be able to eat a normal amount of food.** "

At first he didn't understand what Metabolism meant, sound like something Sakura would know, but when he got his answer via loads of food, he figured it out, though he was worried at first, but after she told him about fixing the problem, he was thankful, "Soo... How do I get out of here?" he ask while looking around and scratching the back of his head with a nervous look.

Here the being known as the Speedforce chuckled at his antics, " **Before that, here's a bit of advise, the best way to gain a better understanding of this world is by going to school or collage, if you want to figure out how things run in this world.** "

He was about to complain, but hearing the calm logic, he couldn't help but agree, crossing his arms in a huff, he replied, "Fine, Pervy-Sage always did say that it's best to build your mind as well as your body."

The entity just smiled, while he accepts the speedforce's suggestion he didn't like it, "So, how do I get outta here?"

Hearing him repeat that question, the Speedforce replied, " **That's simple, all you have to do is, run Naruto run, and beware of the Greeks.** "

Confused at the "Greeks" comment, the now known Naruto got into a running position, his eyes glowing with lightning, until he shot off into a blue swirling portal with a white lightning trail behind him.

Here the Speedforce smiled, al the while thinking, " ** _Good luck young Naruto Uzumaki, maybe you can help the Greek gods and Goddesses with their problems, though from what we can see, you're exactly what that world needs, especially now that you became a speedster._** "

At this point, the speedforce "saw" Naruto, looking a little bit older, chatting with a young woman about his age in a library, while causing her to laugh and giggle quietly at what he was saying, along with three other "windows" opening, showing two other women in each of them, with one of them in a coffee shop and the other in a forest where he was practising archery, " **Those three also need someone like Naruto who has a big heart.** "

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, Speedster-Naruto in Percy Jackson's world, it would definitely throw things upside down for the gods and goddesses there, also we all know how paranoid Zeus can get with someone powerful, so him using a lightning bolt seems like a good idea, along with the celestial bolt mixing with his chakra to put him in the speedforce and everything.**

 **I would like to point out that due to the Speedforce energy, Zeus won't be able to sense Naruto anymore because of that energy.**

 **Also I figured that the best idea for a good story would be to get rid of his chakra and replace it with the Speedforce, since having both would make Naruto overly powerful and just ruin the story a little.**

 **As for the pairing(s) I was thinking Naruto/Athena/Aphrodite/Artemis, since they need someone like Naruto who has a big heart, though it's up to whoever adopts this idea if they want to have them.**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting this idea, please inform me.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Percy Jackson.** (Or The Flash.)


End file.
